


The Things We Hold Dear

by bookwrm130



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a walk down memory lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm130/pseuds/bookwrm130
Summary: Bad things have happened on this couch. Embarrassing things have happened on this couch. But all she will remember are the great things that have happened on this couch.





	The Things We Hold Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, 5x10 was a rough one, ladies and gents and non-binary folks.
> 
> I had written this the day before the episode aired, just because. Considered making it an angsty one, since it might fit the current canon, but you know what? Let's just forget that that happened for a second and just focus on the happy times.
> 
> Anyway, I far prefer writing fluff than angst. Enjoy!

“Do you ever realize how much memories can be tied to an object?”

JR looked up from the book she’s currently reading, a curious look on her face. “Yes?”

“Do you know what reminds me of you the most?” Petra was looking down at the space between them, one hand swirling the wine in her glass, the other hand mindlessly caressing JR’s thigh.

“Is it in your bedside drawer?” JR answered with a smirk.

Petra looked up and smacked JR’s thigh lightly. “No, you cheeky minx. It’s this couch.”

“Really? A couch?” JR wasn’t sure if she should feel offended.

“Not any couch, _this_ couch. Do you remember the first time you ever sat on this couch?”

* * *

“What’s the big deal?”

“The big deal is it’s not my name! And what is it with this Jane, are you in love with her?”

“What, no!”

“Then why are you obsessed with her?”

“I’m not!”

* * *

“I really did think you were in love with her.”

Petra stayed silent for a long time. _Too_ long.

“Oh my god, you were, weren’t you?” JR laughed.

Petra winced. “In hindsight, I probably was, just a little bit. This 'realizing I’m bisexual' thing really explained a lot of my past.”

JR raised her wine glass. “Welcome to the queer life, baby.”

Petra had to clink to that.

"That was the first time I opened up to anyone that I wasn't related to in some ways," Petra reminisced.

"It was the first time I realized you were a human and not an ice witch."

That comment earned JR a soft smack on her thigh.

“This couch was also the first place I realized I was attracted to you.”

* * *

Petra woke up with a start, an intense throbbing between her thighs.

Did she just- she did. She just had a sex dream about her very hot lawyer. And of course, as cruel fate would have it, she just had to wake up before the good part.

Feeling frustrated, and not to mention confused, she decided to move to her bedroom and try to sleep it off.

As she lay in bed, tossing and turning, her mind kept wondering to Jane Ramos. She’s a beautiful woman: strong jaws, piercing dark eyes, silky hair, and those long, probably nimble fingers that can do magical things… Petra can’t stop thinking about this woman. But she’s not attracted to women. Right?

No, she’s not. She probably hasn’t slept with anyone in a long time. That's probably what it is. Whatever, she’ll just take out her trusty vibrator and rub this one out. Then she can finally go to sleep and resume her semi-normal life.

* * *

“Mm, I love that story every time you tell it.” JR brought Petra’s hand up to lay fluttering kisses upon them.

“You just like to hear how much I can’t resist you.”

“That is true.” JR’s voice has dropped into a husky growl.

“This is also the place where I first seduced you,” Petra continued.

* * *

Petra’s not sure how she got away with that. Now that she’s basically lied through her teeth, she needs to pretend that she knows what she’s doing. She’s done her research, it should be fine. She’s not a virgin, she’s slept with many men before. Sleeping with a woman shouldn’t be any different, right? It should even be easier because they have similar parts. Right…?

All that paper-thin confidence went out the window as soon as she saw JR completely naked on top of her. Then it all actually came flooding in. She was lying naked on her couch with her super hot naked lawyer hovering on top of her. What should she do? Should she touch JR’s boobs? Should she touch her _down there_? Should she-?

Then she saw JR’s face. That stupid smirk. That stupid, stupid, stupid-

Petra was right. Those fingers were magic.

* * *

“More like fooled me into sleeping with you.”

“Hey, if you didn’t actually want to sleep with me, you wouldn’t have,” Petra shot back.

“Touché. You weren’t all that bad for someone who’s never slept with a woman before, though, babe. I think the enthusiasm more than made up for the lack of experience. At least the second time was better.”

“Was it?” Petra was not convinced.

* * *

“I’m sorry I smell like pickles.”

“It’s fine, Petra.”

They were in a near identical position to the first time they had sex. Petra lying on the couch, shirtless, JR hovering above her. JR was currently tracing the band of Petra’s sweatpants until she finally dipped a finger to slowly drag the offending material down.

Petra just realized at this very important crucial moment that she was wearing her old pair of definitely not sexy underpants. As soon as she realized, she blurted out “I’m sorry I wasn’t expecting to have sex with anyone let alone you I didn’t think this was ever going to happen again I have better panties I promise I-”

JR shut the rambling woman with a kiss. “Petra, I don’t care. I just want to get you out of them.”

“Okay,” Petra whispered.

* * *

“Yes, you were being honest and vulnerable. You weren’t pretending. And that’s the Petra I love,” JR said as she stared deep into Petra’s questioning eyes.

Though Petra has heard JR say the ‘L’ word many times, it has not lost the ability to make her heart flutter in the slightest. “Well I know I’m better now, based on how many orgasms I gave you last night.”

“And I can’t wait for the ones you’ll give me tonight.”

Neither can Petra.

“But you know what my favorite memory is? It’s all the time that we just sit here, drinking wine, making fun of Other Jane, getting to know each other,” Petra looked into JR’s eyes, “falling in love with you.” Petra moved in closer and gave JR a deep kiss.

Petra took a deep breath. “When we… were on a break, I couldn’t make myself sit on this couch. Hell, I can barely look at it. I spent most of my days at the office and only came back here to shower and sleep.”

JR kissed Petra’s fingers again and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. But it’s fine now. You’re here. That’s all that matters.” Now it was Petra’s turn to kiss JR’s hand.

“Now,” Petra set down her glass of wine and slowly climbed over JR, “how about you get me out of this dress so we can make more memories on top of this soft, expensive couch?”

“Mm, with pleasure.”

  
  



End file.
